


Quintis Baseball Victory Party

by Curtis255



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Love, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curtis255/pseuds/Curtis255
Summary: Happy and Toby get home after winning the baseball game that saved their jobs and Scorpion. Smutty Quintis Love





	Quintis Baseball Victory Party

Smut Warning***

“Victory sex?” Toby asked walking through the door of their apartment, behind his wife. 

“I’m on an adrenaline high and that sounds great. 20 minutes.” 

“You’re only giving me 20 minutes for victory sex?” Toby asked very confused. 

“No. We both have spent the day playing baseball, outside in the LA heat. We need showers.” 

“Shower together, my love?” 

“I know that you remember last time...the showerhead. “

“How could I forget...fine. You go shower. I’ll wait out here.” 

“Love you.” 

“Love you too.” 

Happy goes off, passing through their bedroom and into their bathroom. She undresses and gets into the shower shortly. Happy takes some time and shaved her legs. She blows dries her her quickly. 

She walks out in a towel, finding Toby on the couch reading. “Tobes, showers open.” 

“Thanks.” He closes his book and gets up. Toby goes to the shower. Happy goes for PJs and realizes that Toby would have then off soon enough. So she slips into bed under their blankets. 

Toby walks out after a few minutes, with a towel hung loose on his hips. He goes to his dresser for underwear. “Don’t need it. I’ll have them off far to soon.” 

Toby walks over to the mattress. “I wasn’t thinking.” He leans down to kiss her and Happy pulls the towel off his hips. 

“Clearly” Happy mumbles against his lips. 

Happy scoots farther into the bed, giving him room to slip in, so he does. He glides his fingers across her shoulder and down her body to her hip. He deepens the kiss, swallowing her moan. 

Happy pressed her chest against his. Toby tightens his grip on her hip, pulling her closer. “Love you, Wife.” Toby mumbles against her lips before moving to her neck. 

“Love you, Husband” Happy breaths, rolling her head back. 

He moves so that he is straddling her hips. His kisses travel down to her chest, he sucks a mark into her skin, low enough to easily be hidden by her bra. 

Toby kisses down her body, Happy’s hands that were on his back slipping off as it becomes out of reach. His hands running along thighs. Happy’s breathing is labored as she tries to control herself from how good she feels. 

“Toby” she breaths. 

“May I?” Toby asks. 

“Yes. Toby stop asking, damn it.” She’s impatient and would prefer him to not ask before he does everything. 

“I’m sorry. You know I do this because I want to make sure you are alright with it.” 

“I’m your wife. You don’t need to asks when we are obviously about to have sex.” 

Toby, between Happy’s legs, moves his mouth onto her clit quickly, without warning. Happy gasps loudly as her husband sucks on her. 

“So you prefer that?” Toby asked with a bit of a attitude in his voice.

“Yes.” 

“Oh. Alright.” He moves his tongue too her center and her hips jolt. He continues the lick her like an ice cream cone till she comes. 

He crawls back over her and kisses her lips. Happy deepens it and his hand is back on her hip and she bends her knee, bringing it closer to him. 

His erection rubs against her and Happy moans , knowing that he is ready for this. She widens her legs and slips a hand between them. She runs a finger against her slit and then pumps his penis, rubbing her finger that has her come on it against his tip, mixing it with his pre come. 

Toby moans and Happy puts the tip of his penis into her. Toby pushes the rest of him into her slowly. Happy moans at the feeling of him and when his balls make contact at the skin between her legs, his tip going very deep into her. 

He moves out a few inches, just an inch of him still inside of her. He then moves back in and back out. Gaining speed as she moans for him to go faster. 

“Faster Toby” 

“Yes Mrs. Curtis.” He thrust into her very hard and she gasps again. 

“Fuck” She moans.

He continues to thrust in and out of her. His hand on her hip and she rolls her hips. He holds himself together as he pleasures her. She moans with each thrust, losing herself in the feelings. 

“Toby…” Happy breaths. “Fuck me Toby” 

“I am” Toby breaths, both give a small giggle.

He rolls his hips in time with hers, going deeper into her. She moans louder and becomes more consistent with each moan. His thrust grow erotic. 

“Fuck...Toby..I’m gonna cum!....Toby!.. Toby! Toby!” 

Happy cums loudly and Toby follows breathing her name. Both shake with pleasure. Once they cum both catch their breaths, Toby’s penis remaining inside of her. 

“That was quite the victory lap, Doc” 

“It was quite the victory, my love” 

He slowly removes his penis from inside his wife, moving to lay beside her. She cuddles close and lays her head on his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea and had to get it out. It's clear from context clues that they can't keep their hands off of each other. In 4x18 where they go for the first round of fertility treatment, Toby is trapped in the attic of the bank. He mentions that for the fertility treatment they couldn't have sex (abstinence).


End file.
